Aurumae
Aurumae (ah-roo-may, ou-reh-mee) is a tertiary member of the Gundogs. She also makes a cameo appearance as herself in EtC. Story Aurumae is introduced near the beginning of the series along with the rest of the Gundogs. Her storyline involves an on-and-off rivalry with AutE Agent Rose who has developed an obsession with her after their first encounter so much so that she has tried to duplicate her ability to manipulate plant life. Past Like the other Gundogs, Aurumae was abducted as an infant and shipped out of her country (in her case, Australia). After escaping from a branch of the global conglomerate Deoxycorp in Japan, Aurumae was found and raised by a perverted old Japanese swordsmaster. She learned all of her combat skills, world history, war tactics, and how to deal with men from her "Grandfather." She received her bokken as a parting gift. Personality Aurumae is responsible, reliable, conscientious, and meditative. Like Riene, she has a deeply strategic mind and is careful to consider her surroundings, her opponents and their capabilities, as well as whatever information to which she may not yet be privy. Relationships Aurumae is the resident mother figure, being the one to offer female advice to young Carney and attempt to reign in the out-of-control Saffire and debutante Violette. She sees Sylvie as a responsible yet not really reliable sister. She has an unpronounced and unrequited infatuation toward Riene whom has helped her and the other Gundogs to better control and reach new levels with their abilities. Appearance Aurumae is 5'6" with long flowing blonde hair and jade-colored eyes. She wears an emeraldine motorcycle jacket and, often, a blue hakama coupled with her sword and sheath. Sometimes, she'll wear the green pants that complete the motorcycle suit, particularly when she rides a motorcycle. Abilities Aurumae possesses the same enhanced healing factor as the rest of the Gundogs. While her physical abilities are not superhuman, she has been trained in numerous martial arts, not the least of which include the sword arts kendo and kenjutsu. Due to her training, she is also as fast as the average track runner, strong as a heavyweight boxer, durable as a middleweight wrestler, and is a natural quickdraw with the sword. Powers Aurumae can manipulate plant life, having the ability to breathe life into a tiny seed, revive dead plants, reverse the properties of toxic and non-toxic flora, stimulate rapid growth of plant life, and telekinetically control anything related to plants. Her powers later allow her to alter the genetic make-up of plant life so as to cause it to produce chemicals that alter the behavior of any organism which should ingest it. This is shown to extend to insects as, when Aurumae empties a small container of termites onto a branch the length and width of her arm, those insects then proceed to devour enough of the branch to form and reenforce (via their secretions) a sharpened wooden sword before dying upon completion of said blade. Trivia *The name Aurumae is a portmanteau meaning "Golden Mother". Creation Aurumae is partially inspired by the Author's original creation, Mercen-X, a female mercenary and motorcyclist. Another part of Aurumae's inspiration comes from the assassin character, the Bride, from Kill Bill, particularly the part about being trained by a seemingly decrepit master. The idea of her master being perverted draws from popular stereotype, but in this case is used to enforce her personality. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Guest Characters: EtC Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elementalists Category:Gundogs